Drarry - The Reconciliation
by RainQueen71
Summary: When Draco joins Harry, Ron and Hermione in their compartment on the Hogwarts express, emotions begin to run a little high between the four houses, higher than before Voldemort was defeated. Rivalries become worse, but the act of two students throw it all out the window. Surely this will be one for the ages!
1. The Train

**Hi, so this is my first fanfic on here. I really hope you like it... :D I don't really know what to say...**

I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF THE HOGWARTS UNIVERSE! ALL THAT BELONGS TO MS ROWLING, BLESS HER HEART.  


The whistle of the steam engine resonated loudly over the voices of people anxiously boarding the Hogwarts Express. It was five minutes until eleven o'clock. The last-minute stragglers hastily boarded the train, their friends helping them.

Harry Potter was back for his seventh year of Hogwarts. He didn't particularly want to go back, but Hermione had persisted. She said she would be lonely without him and Ron by her side. They had argued back that she wouldn't be the only student in their year to return, but she had remained adamant. So there they were. Sitting on the train bound for Hogwarts.

As Harry looked out the window to see which of his other mates would be joining them for their final year, he spotted Malfoy putting his trunk carefully so as not to attract any attention. His parents had been caught. His father was now in Azkaban, but Harry had testified on his mothers behalf. She had saved his life, so he did the same for her.

It seemed he was also back for the elusive eighth year.

"Hey, Hermione, do you have any idea who else will be back this year?" Harry asked tentatively.

"I heard Dean wanted to go look for his father. He thinks he might be a wizard, but his mother is unsure. Seamus is returning, as are Neville and Pavarti. From Ravenclaw, I think it's only Terry Boot and Mandy Brockhurst. The Hufflepuffs returning are Susan, Justin and Hannah and from Slytherin, it seems only Malfoy, Parkinson and Zabini are returning." She turned back to her book 'Moste Difficult and Ancient Runes.', and began copying down runes.

"Hermione, term has barely started and you're already studying. Relax." Ron had a pained look on his face as if he wanted to throw the book out the window.

"Ronald. I have to study if I want to pass my NEWTs. And this subject happens to be particularly interesting. Did you know –" she got cut off by the sound of the compartment door opening.

Harry looked up at the door. A slightly embarrassed looking Malfoy had entered. He cast his eyes around the compartment.

"Oh. Sorry." Malfoy stuttered. "I didn't notice this one was occupied... I guess I'll just find somewhere else." Malfoy turned to leave.

"A Malfoy apologising? That's definitely new." Ron said snidely looking towards Malfoy, hoping to get a rise out of him.

"Ron, stop. Narcissa saved my life." Harry turned to Malfoy. "You can sit in here if you want. We have the space. Just don't mind Ron. He's always tetchy when he's hungry; and he's always hungry."

Malfoy blushed deeper and thanked Harry. As the only space to sit was next to Harry, Malfoy walked past him and put his trunk on the rack above the seat. Harry couldn't help but notice Malfoys' shirt slide up a little as he reached up to the rack. He glimpsed a well toned body beneath the muggle t-shirt that he was wearing. He quickly looked away so no one noticed.

Malfoy sat down, glanced at Harry then turned to look out the window at the now moving landscape. He stayed this way for the rest of the journey only moving to use the bathroom or get food from the Trolley Witch.

When they finally reached Hogsmead, Harry let out an internal sigh of relief. He, Ron and Hermione had tried to act as normal as possible, but the tension in the compartment was growing and Ron was getting crabbier the hungrier he got.

"Potter," Malfoy's voice came from behind him. "Thank you for letting me sit with you today... Only, my friends were – occupied."

Harry blushed and nodded to Malfoy then walked over to the Thestral drawn carriages to ride to the castle.

~DRARRY~

Draco had shown up to the station alone today. He had bid his mother farewell and left. When he got to the train station, he had quickly found Blaise and Pansy in a tongue wrestling competition in the compartment they usually use. He had walked away before they started on each others close. They had certainly been getting close to that. So he had set out to find a different compartment. Unfortunately, all the other compartments had been full. Then he had spotted Potter's and he went to ask if he could join them. When he had opened the door, he froze. As Harry looked at him, he had tinged pink and made a lame excuse about not seeing anyone in the compartment.

'Lies, lies, lies.' He had told himself. 'The year has barely started and you're already lying to Harry Potter.'

Then Weasley had made that remark on his family and he had flushed, a little angrily at what the weasel had said. Potter had scolded Weasel-bee before Draco could come up with a snide comment back, which just made him even more embarrassed.

Then to further his embarrassment, he had to sit next to Potter, almost shoving his arse into Potters face when he tried to put his trunk into the rack. They day couldn't have started off worse, so he sat and stared out the window, but not until after glancing at the other occupants, only to find a set of bright emerald eyes staring back at him.

Draco had sat staring unseeingly at the passing landscape thinking of the green sincerity in Potter's eyes. In Harrys' eyes. He saw a truth there with a prominent look of interest. Draco smiled to himself.


	2. Potions OR Unity

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF THE HOGWARTS UNIVERSE! ALL THAT BELONGS TO MS ROWLING, BLESS HER** HEART.

_Previously:_

_Draco had sat staring unseeingly at the passing landscape thinking of the green sincerity in Potter's eyes. In Harrys' eyes. He saw a truth there with a prominent look of interest. Draco smiled to himself._

"Well, I hope you two enjoyed yourselves. I had to sit with Potter on the train." Malfoy looked at Pansy and Blaise disdainfully as he ate a piece of steak and kidney pie. Blaise and Pansy looked at each other and blushed deeply. "I at least hope you had the sense to use a protection charm." Malfoy continued. "I can't put up with a child running around getting in my way."

"Even if he were screaming for his Uncle Draco?" Pansy looked at Draco and laughed lightly. "I'm sure that even you couldn't resist that." Draco tinged pink and went back to eating his pie.

"Yo, Malfoy, why do you keep watching the Gryffindor table? Are you gonna jump them?" asked Blaise, sniggering lightly at the barely concealed innuendo in his words.

"What are you talking about?" Draco looked at his friend puzzled. "Jump them?"

Pansy tittered and watched Draco with amusement as he was clearly confused.

"Oh come on, Draco! Everyone knows you want Granger." Pansy munched on a carrot laughing slightly.

"Yeah, and a 'Rocket Ship'. Whatever the hell that is." Blaise chimed in. "Pansy, what do you reckon a 'Rocket Ship' does, anyway? What is a rocket? I bet it's one of those muggle contraptions."

"Oh, I do love stage shows." Pansy said, completely ignoring Blaises' question. "This one was particularly well thought out. Although, I wonder... Was the director a wizard? I think he was a muggle. Normally we go to shows like that to mock them, but this one... Well it was spot on! They captured Weasley perfectly. Of course, I don't think Draco rolls around that much, but he does seem to rely on his father, and Draco, dear, you are potty trained, right?" Pansy looked at Draco with interest, but her friend had gone bright red.

"I do NOT want Hermione Granger and a Rocket Ship! What are you talking about? Rolling on the floor? Potty trained? Blaise, what are you laughing at?!"

"Sorry, mate." Blaise laughed. "It's a stage show called 'A Very Potter Musical.' Basically some wizard took the piss out of everyone and sold the script to a muggle who then directed the show with a group called 'Starkid'. Millions of people have seen it... Although, I don't understand the whole 'Zefron' thing. I bet that was the muggles' idea."

Draco looked bewildered.

"This is utterly incomprehensible!" Draco cried. "I don't go to my father about everything! I know how to use the bathroom! I'm not an infant!" He stormed out of the Great Hall feeling quite foolish.

He slowed as he realised he didn't know which class he had first. Double potions with the Gryffindors. This should be fun.

As much as he liked potions, he contemplated skipping and just hanging out in the Room of Requirement. He didn't feel like he could put up with Weasley and his snide comments today.

"Malfoy?" A voice cut through Draco's thoughts. He didn't need to turn to know who it was. Although, he didn't see how Potter could have walked up behind him without his two goody-goody mates in tow. He turned. As he thought, Potter was alone.

"What do you want Potter?" Draco asked a little rudely. "Where are your friends? Weasel and Buck-tooth?"

"First off, it's Ron and Hermione. Second, Hermione isn't buck-toothed anymore, thanks to you. And third, that was rude." Potter replied coolly, his eyebrows rose slightly. Since when did Potter do cool? "As to what I want," Potter continued, "I want a happy healthy Hogwarts where there is unity between the houses. Nothing more, nothing less."

Draco looked at Harry incredulously.

"Unity?" Draco asked, "You have got to be kidding me. The only 'unity' you'll get here is between the teachers, and I'd hardly call that unity." Draco started to walk towards the dungeons. Potter followed.

"It wouldn't be that bad. I mean, maybe then you'd be a little nicer to people, and Slytherins and Gryffindors would stop hexing each other in the hallways." Harry replied.

"Potter, are you following me?" Draco whirled around, annoyed.

"We have Potions together, Malfoy, and if we don't hurry up, we'll be late."

Draco had taken the long way to Potions hoping to clear his head, but unfortunately Potter had followed him.

'That may mean... Oh Merlin no. This better not happen.' Draco thought to himself, starting to run a little to make it to class before it officially started.

They made it through the door just in time.

"Harry, m'boy! Mr Malfoy! Fantastic! Everyone is here!" Slughorn laughed jovially. "If you two can grab that desk there? And then we'll begin."

Potter made to sit down, but Draco remained standing.

"Is there something the matter, Mr Malfoy?" Slughorn asked.

"Sir, I just... He's... I can't sit with Potter." Draco spat Harrys' name with contempt.

"Yes you can and you will. Five points from Slytherin for arguing. Now sit down." Draco sat. Slughorn smiled and continued to start the lesson.

"All right then! Let's begin. I'd like you all to take out your copy of 'Advanced Potion Making' and turn to page six-hundred and thirty nine. We're making the Elixir to Induce Euphoria today. The ingredients," Slughorn waved his wand, "are on the board. You have two hours. Begin."

Draco started setting up the cauldron. "Potter, you get the ingredients. Bring them back here as fast as you can. Make sure you don't drop anything." He sighed internally as he put the cauldron over the fire and filled it with water.

Potter came back with the ingredients and put them on the table.

"Pass me the peppermint, would you Potter?" Draco asked softly as he looked into the cauldron.

"Sure, Draco." Potter passed the peppermint to a stunned looking Draco. "What? Slughorn mentioned to me that the partners we have today are the ones we'll have all year. I thought I should start using your first name because I think it's a little more polite than calling you 'Malfoy' all the time." Draco accepted that and went to work making the potion. He put in the peppermint until it turned red, then added shrivelfig until it was turquoise. Potter read the instructions aloud as he helped Draco.

"Draco, should I cut these castor beans?" Potter asked, clearly confused about the method.

"Yes, Potter. Cut the beans." Draco said looking at him. Was the boy daft?

"Call me Harry." Potter insisted.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Why should I call you Harry?" Draco was confused now.

"Because that's my name, and it's polite, and if you and I are going to get along, you may as well call me by my first name." Potter blushed red.

"Fine, Po-Harry." Draco stuttered over Harry's name. After six years of calling him 'Potter', the name 'Harry' seemed strange.

They continued making the potion in silence.

As the end of the two hours was drawing near, Slughorn came around to check each potion.

"Remember! By now it should be yellow, so if it's anything other than that, the potion won't work properly."

Draco looked to his and Harry's potion. He was satisfied. It was a solid yellow colour, and it smelled sweet, almost heavenly. Draco watched as Harry bent down to sniff the potion. Harry's eyes closed and a small smile came across his face as he breathed in the scent.

"Harry, m'boy! Don't get too close to it. You might fall in. Then you'd be far too happy. You'd be giggly and we'd have to send you to Madam Pomfrey!" He chuckled. "By Merlin! This potion is near perfect! Congratulations to the both of you. Now, get a vial and put a sample on my desk. You'll be graded and then it will be handed back where you are both expected to try it out."

Draco grabbed a vial out of the cauldron, as did Harry, and they both took a sample from the cauldron and labelled the vials.

"I'll take these to the desk, you start cleaning up here." Draco grabbed Harry's vial from him and turned to walk to the desk.

"Thanks, Draco." He heard then he heard another word spoken, softly. "Evanesco."

'Seems Harry knows how to clean up a potion.' Draco thought to himself as he walked slowly to the desk, careful not to bump into anyone. 'Not sure what Harry's up to though. Why would he insist on calling me 'Draco' and I calling him 'Harry'? Maybe he wasn't kidding about the unity thing.'

Draco sighed. This was going to be a long year.

**A/N**

Ok, so that's the second chapter, and I realise I didn't really introduce myself!  
I'm Charlie. Merry meet merry part and merry meet again.  
I ship Drarry so hard, I swear it's an illness, but I love them and if you're reading this, I guess you do too! xD  
I really hope you guys like this chapter. I'm sorry if it's not formatted correctly and stuff. I'm new to this.

**Thanks for reading!**

~ Charlie


End file.
